


we should be together, like, yesterday

by lydiamartin



Category: Free!
Genre: Amusement Park, Cosmopolitan, F/M, First Date, Gen, I Tried, Merry Christmas!, future!fic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamartin/pseuds/lydiamartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou gets Gou to go on a date with him. Turns out Cosmopolitan isn't that helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we should be together, like, yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yesterdaychild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdaychild/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, everyone! This is my first work for this fandom, and I hope it's alright. For yesterdaychild, I hope you have a great Christmas! :)

"No."

Rejection hurts.

"But—"

"I said no, Mikoshiba. Leave it."

Especially if you've been rejected thirty-seven times. In a week. By the same goddamn girl.

It was actually a complete coincidence that they ended up going to the same college in Tokyo. Seijuurou did not plan this (and how would he do that? don't overestimate him), no, but he's not complaining. He's going to take advantage of the situation and get her to go out with him even if it's the last thing he does. She may refuse another thirty-seven times, but she will fall for his charms. And boy will she fall _hard_.

"You should stop trying," she tells him one day. "I won't give in."

Gou Matsuoka drives a hard bargain.

"Gou-kun," he addresses her. Gou's eye twitches. She doesn't correct him, though, she's given up a long time ago. "Your friends are visiting you in the winter, aren't they?" 

Her eyes widen. Seijuurou's struck a nerve.

"Yes, they are," she replies, voice strained and eyes narrowed. "I don't see what that has to do with you."

"What if I let you have the pool for as long as you stay?"

"What do you mean?" Gou presses carefully, face carefully blank but her voice betraying just how much she's interested. Seijuurou smirks.

"Nanase can revolve in his weird fetish for as long as he wants to, night and day," Gou seems to be considering the offer, but she hasn't yet bitten the bait. Mikoshiba doesn't waste time and adds, "And so can your brother."

There's a moment where none of them speak, and Gou's jaw is clenched as if she's deciding a matter of life and death. Knowing her, it probably is.

"What's the catch?"

_Gotcha._

"One date with me," he grins wildly. "If it doesn't work out—"

" _When_ it doesn't work out."

"— the pool will still be yours."

Gou lets out a resigned sigh.

Seijuurou resists the urge of fist-bumping the air.

"Saturday. Amusement park," she tells him. "Ten o'clock. Don't be late."

As soon as Gou is out of sight, Seijuurou fist-bumps the air, and if he gets a few curious looks from random teenagers, he doesn't care.

\--

Dating has never been a problem. Dating a girl like Gou Matsuoaka is another matter entirely, hence why Seijuurou spends all of Friday night checking out magazines and WikiHows. He doesn't regret this. 

He must admit he's learnt quite a few things, things that will come in handy. He makes a list of the stuff he's supposed to do if he wants this date to be successful. It's a bit too long, so he does his best to narrow it down to ten easy steps.

\--

Step #1: Talk To Her

_If you're looking to ask her out, you must talk to her first! Introduce yourself, drop a joke, flirt if you want. Don't be too hasty, and don't be too straight-forward!_

Well, considering they've known each other for a few years, Seijuurou figures there is no need for introductions. There is also no need for being subtle. He likes Gou, and Gou knows that. That's it.

He scrolls down the page. Cosmopolitan is a reliable site.

\--

Step #2: Ask Her Out

_Take her to the movies, the amusement park, the ice cream parlor, a restaurant. Don't take her to a club, girls don't like that! Be a romantic and take her somewhere different, like the beach!_

Seijuurou already asked Gou out. Thirty-eight times. And she's rejected him. Thirty-seven out of thirty-eight. He would take her to the beach, but they lived in Iwatobi, it would be quite dumb to take her somewhere like their own home. She's not Nanase, water isn't her greatest passion. Seijuurou is not Tachibana either, and he wouldn't put up with that fetish and take her to an aquarium.

Anyway, Gou picked the place. He just has to be there.

\--

Step #3: Look Nice.

_Girls like guys who clean up nicely. Wear your best clothes and brush your hair. Don't over do it! You must look spontaneous!_

Seijuurou's always taken good care of his appearance. He knows what looks good on him and what doesn't, what clashes with his olive skin and what matches his red hair. He also knows what colors brighten his eyes.

Nevertheless, he spends an hour in front of his wardrobe, arguing with himself over which jacket looked best. His roomate slipped out of the room quietly once the argument became vivid and Seijuurou started yelling.

We worry about the roomate's future health.

\--

Step #4: Presents.

_You can never arrive to a date empty-handed! Girls love presents. Give her something nice!_

Chocolates and flowers are overrated. They're going to an _amusement park_ , not prom night. Gou doesn't seem like the type of girl who'd want a Teddy-Bear with a pink t-shirt. Condoms aren't a good present either. Seijuurou sighs. Buying gifts is difficult.

He settles for a box of chocolate, flowers, and an issue of Muscle Magazine.

\--

Step #5: On Time!

_Being fashionably late is not cool. No girl will ever like a guy who arrives late to their dates. Be there on time or, even better, be there early._

It's 9:43 in the morning when he arrives and the amusement park is full of kids and parents and crying babies and teenagers in desperate need of money. Gou hasn't arrived yet, but Seijuurou tells himself not to worry. She will be there, and she will be delighted to see that you're early. She'll walk through the gates at 9:59 and reward you with a smile and, hopefully, a kiss.

It's half past ten by the time she arrives, looking like a zombie from The Walking Dead and nose red like Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer.

"Sorry for the delay," her voice is raw and strained. Seijuurou winces. "Couldn't sleep. Caught the flu."

So much for kissing.

\--

Step #6: Pay

_You must never, ever, let her pay. Buy her popcorn, tickets, ice cream, or whatever she wants. If you're short on money, don't take her somewhere too expensive, but just don't let her waste a penny._

"You want ice cream?" he asks after a few minutes of walking around the park. She looks at him like he's grown another head.

"I'm three seconds away from coughing up a lung."

He gulps nervously, "Sorry, Gou-kun."

Gou glares at him with the little strength she's got, "If you're going to call me Gou instead of Kou, don't put it next to -kun."

Seijuurou grins at her, hoping to lighten the mood, "And where would be the fun in that?"

Her glare could melt the North Pole.

\--

Step #7: Dote On Her

_Make sure she's having fun! Ask her about her life, how she's feeling, if she wants anything. Buy her something to drink, to eat, make sure he feels loved!_

"So, how are you feeling?"

"How the fuck do you think I'm feeling?" Gou growls. Right.

Seijuurou frowns, "Do you want something to drink? Water, coke?" 

"Water would be nice, thank you," she replies softly, sitting down on a bench near the shooting section. Seijuurou nods and hastily leaves to buy a bottle. She looks weak and tired, maybe he shouldn't have pressed her into this.

By the time he gets back, a bottle of water in his right hand and a cherry coke in the other, Gou is nowhere to be found. His eyes scanned the place. She couldn't have fled, could she? Maybe she went to the bathroom.

Seijuurou tries to calm himself. Don't panic. She will be fine. She hasn't dropped dead. Gou is alright. Gou is—

Gou is shooting bottles at the fucking stand.

\--

Step #8: Win Her Something

_If you're at a fair or near a place where contests are being held, don't hesitate to go! Girls love it when guys win stuff for them._

"Feeling better?" he asks when he approaches her. She's concentrated on the task, shooting each bottle that comes up with a surprising aim. 

"I am," she laughs, and her smile is wide and she doesn't look that sick anymore. Gou looks better, focused and excited. "I saw that stuffen shark and wanted to win it for my brother, as a birthday present."

She takes a sip of the water and smiles. Seijuurou smiles back. She's cute. "Did you win it?"

"No," she whines. "I'm still kinda weak, my arm isn't that good."

An idea strikes Seijuurou.

He leans over the counter and motiones for the teenager at the stand to set up the bottles once more. "I'll win it for you."

Gou giggles, "I doubt you'll get it."

Oh, challenge accepted.

He shoots at every bottle, and every object that moves. He hits the main target once, twice, three times. 

He wins the shark.

Gou's former glare is nothing compared to her smile.

\--

Step #9: Get To Know Each Other!

_Ask her about her life, her dreams, her friends! What's her favorite color? Play 20 Questions! The night is young!_

"What's your favorite color?"

"Uh, pink?" Gou laughs. "Why'd you want to know?"

"I was thinking we should get to know each other, that's all," he shrugged. "I mean, I've known you for years and you're still a mystery to me."

"There isn't much to know," she waves him off. "Do you want to go to the Ferris Wheel?"

"You like the Ferris Wheel?"

"It's not something we can pass on, you know?" Gou smiles and grabs his hand, hauling him towards the line. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Once in, they sit down in front of each other, the sunset in plain sight. The light is going down, and it'll get dark soon, and Gou looks so pretty, sitting beside the window with a look of utter amazement. Seijuurou smiles.

Gou is beautiful.

She turns her head towards him, grin still in place, "What?"

"Nothing," he replies softly. "Do you wanna play _20 Questions_?"

\--

Step #10: Goodbye

_Drop her off nice and slow. Walk her to her door, kiss her goodnight. Tell her how much fun you had. Compliment her. Make her remember this day._

"I had a great time," he says lamely. They're in the second floor of the girls's dorms, in front of Gou's room. 

"Surprisingly, me too," she giggles.

Seijuurou stares at her. Should he kiss her? Would he fuck things up if he did? As if Gou was reading his thoughts, she laughs.

"I don't kiss on the first date."

Damn.

"The second date, however..."

Seijuurou grins. Gou leans in to press her lips to his cheek. She giggles and closes the door of her room behind her with a quiet, "Goodnight."

Second date.

He did it. Seijuurou laughs and walks down the hallway, ready to go back to his dorm.

And if his step had a slight skip to it, no one mentioned it.


End file.
